Feigen wachsen nicht auf Bäumen
by Maia May
Summary: Man hat ihr gesagt, sie solle gehen, aber sie ist schon immer gut darin gewesen, Befehle zu missachten. // DracoAstoria


**Disclaimer: **Das gesamte Harry-Potter-Universum gehört J. K. Rowling. Ich leihe mir ihre Figuren nur aus und spiele mit ihnen. Hiermit verdiene ich kein Geld.

**Vorbemerkung: **Ein bisschen spät, aber immerhin: Fröhliche Weihnachten! Ich muss zugeben, ich habe keine Ahnung, woher dieser Oneshot kam oder was er aussagen soll, aber er musste raus. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

Man hat ihr gesagt, sie solle gehen, aber sie ist schon immer gut darin gewesen, Befehle zu missachten. // DracoAstoria

* * *

**Feigen wachsen nicht auf Bäumen**

„Draco."

Schritte vor seiner Wohnungstür.

„Draco!"

Pansys Stimme, die langsam lauter, wütender und ungeduldiger wird. Keine gute Kombination. Draco beschließt, sich die Decke über den Kopf zu ziehen. Mal sehen, ob Pansy dann weggeht.

„Draco! Verflucht, mach die Tür auf!"

Hat nicht geklappt. Vielleicht, wenn er das Kissen noch dazu nimmt?

„Er antwortet nicht und öffnet nicht. Verdammter Kerl."

Aha. Pansy führt Selbstgespräche. Draco hat ja immer gewusst, dass Studium und Arbeit gesundheitsgefährdend sein können.

„Soll ich mal?"

Oh. Keine Selbstgespräche. Blaise. Nicht gut. Gar nicht gut. Draco erinnert sich dunkel an einen rotweingetränkten Sommerabend und an seine eigene, unglaubliche Dummheit.

Ein Schlüssel wird gedreht. Die Tür macht _Klick _und öffnet sich. „Nur gut, dass er mir einen Ersatzschlüssel gegeben hat." Das Grinsen springt regelrecht aus Blaises Stimme. „Für Notfälle." Pansy schnaubt. „Das hier ist eindeutig einer. Du schaust im Wohnzimmer, ich im Schlafzimmer?"

Oh nein.

Draco knurrt leise, als jemand an seiner Decke zieht. „Lass los!" Pansy schafft es tatsächlich, ein wenig gefährlich zu klingen, aber nach sieben Jahren Hogwarts weiß Draco, wie man lästige Menschen, die versuchen einen zu wecken, wieder los wird.

Oder auch nicht.

Sie liefern sich einen zehnminütigen, verbissenen Kampf um Decke und Kissen, bis Blaise im Türrahmen auftaucht und Pansy hilft.

„Verräter!", sagt Draco, schwer atmend, und schaut seine zwei sogenannten Freunde gereizt an, „Was soll das? Ich hab' geschlafen." Pansy verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. „Seit fünf Tagen?", erkundigt sie sich spitz, „Oder welche andere Erklärung hast du dafür, dass du auf keine Post antwortest und deinen Kamin verwaisen lässt?"

Draco starrt finster zurück. Pansys Wut und Sorge ist zwar nicht verloren an ihn, aber für den Moment kann er sie ganz gut ignorieren. „Ihr missachtet meine Privatsphäre", teilt er Pansy und Blaise so würdevoll wie nur möglich mit. Blaise grinst, ein bisschen sehr anzüglich. „Ich missachte gleich noch was Anderes, mein Lieber, wenn du dich nicht schleunigst aus dem Bett hinüber ins Badezimmer bewegst, aus deinen Klamotten steigst und dich duschst", antwortet Pansy und stößt Blaise den Ellbogen in die Rippen. „Genau", hustet der, „In Boxershorts und T-Shirt können wir dich nämlich leider nicht mit auf die Party nehmen."

„Ich will ja auch gar nicht auf irgendeine beschissene Feier", faucht Draco, „Wie kommt ihr also darauf, hier aufzukreuzen und mich aus meinem Bett zu zerren?" Pansy betrachtet gelangweilt ihre Fingernägel und meint beiläufig, „Deine Mutter hielt es für eine ausgesprochen gute Idee." Draco fühlt sich, als hätte ihm jemand die Luft rausgelassen. „Ihr wart bei meiner Mutter?", will er wissen und verspürt den Drang, sich die Haare zu raufen. Wer solche Freunde hat ...

„Sie lässt dir ausrichten, dass du gefälligst deinen knackigen Hintern hochkriegen sollst, damit du nicht den jämmerlichen Rest deines erbärmlichen Daseins in deiner unaufgeräumten Wohnung verbringen musst", erklärt Blaise in liebenswürdigem Ton. Draco verzieht das Gesicht. „Das hat sie nicht gesagt!", widerspricht er und Blaise zuckt die Achseln. „Vielleicht nicht wörtlich, aber die Quintessenz war die Gleiche", grinst er unbekümmert, „Also, stehst du jetzt auf oder müssen wir deine Mutter holen?"

Die Drohung wirkt, auch wenn Draco eigentlich gedacht hat, die Zeiten, in denen man mit Eltern drohen kann, seien vorbei gewesen, als sie allesamt ihren 17. Geburtstag gefeiert haben. Wie man sich doch täuschen kann. Er klettert widerstrebend aus seinem warmen Bett und lässt sich von Pansy in Richtung Bad schieben. „Komm erst wieder raus, wenn du so riechst, dass man nicht mehr die Luft anhalten muss", verlangt sie energisch und zieht die Tür zu.

Draco ist sprachlos. Er kann sich nicht erinnern, wann er diesen Zustand das letzte Mal erlebt hat, doch er ist ziemlich sicher, dass Pansy auch damals ihre Finger im Spiel hatte. Allerdings weiß er auch, dass sie Recht hat. Er braucht dringend warmes Wasser und Seife, damit er sich wieder halbwegs wie ein normaler Mensch fühlen kann. Immerhin ist er heute Morgen ohne Kopfschmerzen aufgewacht – eindeutig eine Verbesserung zu den drei vorherigen Tagen.

„Bei Salazar, hat er das etwa alles alleine versoffen?", kann er Pansys entrüstete Stimme hören, gedämpft durch die hölzerne Badezimmertür. Oh. Sie hat offenbar seine leeren Flaschen im Wohnzimmer entdeckt. Blaise pfeift anerkennend und Draco muss grinsen. „Respekt", tönt Blaise und dann bricht Pansys Zorn wie ein Wirbelwind über ihn herein. „Das ist nichts, was Anerkennung verdient!", schreit sie so laut, dass Draco sie noch vesteht, als er längst in der Dusche steht und Wasser auf sich prasseln lässt.

„Du Idiot!", wütet sie weiter und Draco erlaubt sich einen Augenblick lang die Freude, dass Pansy mal jemand Anderen als ihn anbrüllt, „Dein bester Freund betrinkt sich regelmäßig bis zum Umfallen und du hast nichts Besseres zu tun, als das Ganze ehrfürchtig zu bestaunen! Sollte man dieses lächerliche Verhalten nicht ablegen, wenn man die Volljährigkeit mal erreicht hat?"

Das findet Draco nun weniger lustig. Seine Trinkgewohnheiten gehen Pansy nichts an und er kann nur hoffen, dass sie seiner Mutter gegenüber nichts erwähnt hat. Falls doch, wird er Pansy nämlich leider auf qualvolle Art und Weise umbringen müssen. Er kann trinken, wann, wo und wie viel er will. Er befürchtet nur eben, dass seine Mutter das anders sehen könnte.

Draco lässt heißes Wasser auf sich regnen und spült sich Staub und Schmutz und Alltag vom Körper. Er bemerkt, wieder einmal, dass seine Haare zu lang sind, dass das keine Frisur mehr ist, die er auf dem Kopf trägt, aber so richtig kümmert es ihn nicht, denn wer kriegt ihn schon zu Gesicht? Trotzdem seift er sich ein und bedient sich großzügig an der magischen, Schaum erzeugenden Seife, die Pansy ihm zum letzten Geburtstag geschenkt hat. Sie duftet wie eine Brise salzwassergetränkter Luft.

Draußen ist es ruhig geworden. Pansy scheint ihre Schimpftiraden vorerst eingestellt zu haben. Draco kann nur hoffen, dass sie nicht vorhat, direkt bei ihm weiterzumachen, sobald sie Blaise abgearbeitet hat. Vorsichtshalber bleibt er ein bisschen länger als unbedingt nötig in der Dusche, ehe er das Wasser abdreht und nach seinem Handtuch tastet. Er rubbelt sich ab, bis seine Haut rot leuchtet und leicht kribbelt, jedoch nicht genug, um unangenehm zu sein.

„Draco?", ruft Blaise von draußen, „Bist du fertig? Wir haben da ein paar Klamotten für dich mitgebracht." Draco sieht auf den ersten Blick, dass die Kleider aus dem Schrank stammen, der noch in seinem ehemaligen Kinderzimmer steht, was nur heißen kann, dass seine Mutter offenbar mit seinen beiden Freunden gemeinsame Sache macht. Wunderbar. Eine Weltverschwörung.

„Zieh das an", verlangt Pansy und in ihrem Blick liegt Stahl. Draco hat nicht den geringsten Zweifel daran, dass jeder magische Kleinkriminelle sofort alles gestehen wird, sobald ihn diese Augen durchbohren. Zum Glück für die magische Verbrecherschaft dauert es jedoch noch ein paar Jahre, bis man Pansy auf sie loslassen wird. Hofft Draco. Für die Kleinkriminellen. „Ähm", sagt Draco und klammert sich an dem Handtuch fest, das er sich um den Körper geschlungen hat, „Okay?"

Blaise demonstriert seine männliche Loyalität, indem er sich kaputtlacht und auf Dracos Lieblingssessel herumlungert. „Klappe", wendet sich Pansy an ihn und Blaise verstummt. „Pantoffelheld", murmelt Draco. „Schnapsdrossel", kontert Blaise. „Ruhe!", sagt Pansy mit einer Stimme, die Glas schneiden könnte. „Draco, du ziehst dich an. Keine Widerrede. Blaise, du kommst mit ins Wohnzimmer und hilfst mir, fertig aufzuräumen."

Draco versucht zu protestieren (weil er nicht will, dass seine Freunde das tun, wofür er sonst eigentlich eine Putzfrau engagieren würde. Hauselfen sind rar, in Muggellondon.) und kann sich gegen Pansy nicht durchsetzen. Ehe er sich versieht, steht er in seinem Schlafzimmer, alleine mit den Kleidern auf seinem Bett. Er weiß, wie er aussehen wird, wenn er mit seiner Verwandlung fertig ist. Gestatten – Draco Malfoy, begehrtester Junggeselle von Zauberergroßbritannien. Oder das, was von ihm übrig ist. Man feiert üblicherweise nicht mehr mit den Malfoys, seitdem der Krieg vorüber ist.

Er zieht die Sachen trotzdem an. Schwarze Hose und schwarzes Hemd, darüber der Festumhang aus dunkler, schimmernder Seide, mit silberhellen Stickereien, von Koboldhand gefertigt. Unbezahlbar. Und wie aus einem anderen Leben. Der Draco im Spiegel ist jung und schön, er lächelt und strahlt und die ganze Welt liegt ihm zu Füßen. Der Draco im Schlafzimmer weiß, dass das im Spiegel nur Illusion ist. Der Draco im Schlafzimmer ist jung, aber da hören die Gemeinsamkeiten auch bereits auf. Er fühlt sich verbraucht und gelangweilt vom Leben.

Dann klingelt es an der Tür und der Moment der Melancholie zieht sachte vorüber. Draco will gerade rufen „Kann einer von euch bitte öffnen?", als Blaise „Ich geh schon!" brüllt und über den Flur rennt. Wahrscheinlich ist er froh, Pansy zu entkommen, denkt Draco und ein Lächeln huscht über sein Gesicht wie ein Schatten aus längst vergangenen Tagen.

„Hat sich der blöde Kerl aus dem Bett bequemt?", trompetet eine Stimme von der Wohnungstür her und Draco zuckt kurz zusammen. Er fragt sich, ob sich all seine Freunde nur bei ihm versammelt haben, um ihm nach Herzenslust den Kopf zurechtzurücken. Er kommt nicht dazu, über eine Antwort nachzudenken, weil im nächsten Augenblick sein Schlafzimmer gestürmt wird.

„Draco!" Millicent steht im Türrahmen, die Augenbrauen düster zusammengezogen, und mustert ihn skeptisch. „Sieht ganz annehmbar aus", verkündet sie dann gnädig und Draco verdreht die Augen. „Schonmal was von Anklopfen gehört?", will er wissen, „Was hättest du gemacht, wenn ich gerade nackt gewesen wäre?" Millicent winkt goßzügig ab. „Da gibt es bestimmt nichts, was ich nicht schon gesehen hätte", erklärt sie, „Wenn du wüsstest, wie vielen Patienten ich täglich unter den Umhang schaue ..."

„Danke", schneidet Draco ihr hastig das Wort ab, bevor sie weitere, intime Details ausplaudert, „Genügt. Will ich gar nicht wissen. Wo sind die beiden Rädelsführer dieser Revolution?" Millicent grinst. „Blaise und Pansy?", fragt sie nach, „Blaise durchstöbert dein Badezimmer nach Kosmetikzeug, um dich aufzupeppen, und Pansy hext gerade deine Küche sauber, glaube ich."

„Wunderbar", murmelt Draco und schiebt Millicent seufzend beiseite, um im Bad nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Er findet Blaise inmitten zahlreicher Tuben und Flakons, mit einem verwirrten Ausdruck im Gesicht. „Kann man dir helfen?", erkundigt sich Millicent grinsend, „Du hast da übrigens was auf deinen Umhang verschüttet, mein Guter ..." Blaise grummelt ein wenig vor sich hin und lässt sich den giftgrün schimmernden Fleck von Millicent wegzaubern. Vermutlich waren sie es schon die ganze Zeit über, aber es fällt Draco erst jetzt auf, dass seine Freunde schick angezogen sind. Festumhänge und Abendkleider. Vielleicht hätte er doch mal seine Post öffnen sollen, dann wüsste er, was an diesem Abend anstand.

„Draco!" Von irgendwoher ist Pansy aufgetaucht und schenkt ihm einen missbilligenden Blick. „So kannst du doch nicht aus dem Haus gehen!", behauptet sie und zerrt ihn auf den Badezimmerhocker, „Mit diesen Bartstoppeln siehst du ja aus wie ein Verbrecher." Millicent prustet los und Blaise sagt amüsiert, „Immerhin wie ein gefährlicher, sexy Verbrecher, das musst du zugeben, Panse."

„Wo gehen wir eigentlich hin?", will Draco wissen, während Pansy konzentriert mit ihrem Zauberstab über seine Wangen gleitet und blonde Bartstoppel entfernt, die seit Tagen vor sich hinwucherten. Alle paar Monate unternimmt Draco wieder den Versuch, sich einen Bart stehen zu lassen und immer wieder scheitert es nach ein paar Tagen daran, dass seine Freunde sein Aussehen unmöglich finden und ihn zwingen, das Grauen in seinem Gesicht zu rasieren.

„Oh Draco", seufzt Millicent auf und verdreht die geschminkten, blauen Augen, „Du hast wirklich keine Ahnung, was?" Blaise grinst vor sich hin und Draco verspürt das Verlangen, ihm die Faust ins Gesicht zu rammen. Natürlich nicht wirklich. Man schlägt seine Freunde nicht. (Aber man lacht Freunde auch nicht aus. Oder? Draco ist nicht sicher.) „Hast du mal in den Kalender geschaut?", erkundigt sich Blaise dann und Draco schüttelt den Kopf, was ihm einen tadelnden Blick von Pansy einbringt.

„Heute ist der Weihnachtsball des Ministeriums, du Volltrottel", erklärt Pansy ihm in der ihr eigenen, liebreizenden Art und Blaise ist so taktvoll, sein Gelächter als Hustenanfall zu tarnen, als Draco beinahe die Gesichtszüge entgleisen. „Und da wollt ihr mich hinschleppen?", hakt er entgeistert nach, „Mich? Ausgerechnet?" „Unser ganzer Jahrgang ist da", wischt Pansy seine Bedenken beiseite und tätschelt ihm die nun glattrasierte Wange, „Und in der Post liegt eine Einladung für dich, glaub es oder nicht. Also kommst du gefälligst mit. Du musst mal wieder unter Leute."

Draco verkneift sich zu fragen, woher Pansy wissen will, was er muss und was nicht. In den vergangenen Monaten hat er seine Freunde sowieso häufig genug vor den Kopf gestoßen, da muss er es nicht auch noch absichtlich tun. Obwohl es schwer ist, bissige Kommentare herunterzuschlucken.

Sowieso hat er gegen die geballte Kombination aus BlaisePansyMillicent keine Chance. Nicht einmal annähernd. Ihm wird gnädigerweise erlaubt, einen Blick in den Spiegel werfen zu dürfen, nachdem die drei sich an seinen Haaren ausgetobt haben, aber das war es dann auch an Mitspracherecht. Pansy hat seinen kleinen Samtbeutel mit klimpernden Galleonen in ihre blaue Handtasche gepackt und plötzlich stehen sie allesamt vor seinem Kamin und kratzen die letzten Reste Flohpulver zusammen.

„Müssen wir da hin?", startet Draco einen letzten, kläglichen Versuch, seinen Freunden zu entkommen. „Halt die Klappe", sagt Pansy mit glänzenden Augen und reibt sich die Hände, „Das wird ein umwerfender Abend werden. Und wehe, du betrinkst dich. Oder duellierst dich. Oder wirfst mit teuren Gegenständen um dich. Oder alles drei." Blaise murmelt was von wegen „Hatten wir alles schon ..." und Millicent lacht amüsiert auf und einen Augenblick lang ist es so, als hätte es den Krieg nicht gegeben, als läge Dracos Leben nachwievor wie eine blütenweiße, vielversprechende Leinwand vor ihm statt in Fetzen.

„Ja doch", verspricht Draco fast schon eingeschnappt, „Ich kann mich durchaus benehmen." Blaise legt ihm kurz eine Hand auf den Arm und sagt leise, „Wir meinen ja nur. Weil du so lange nicht mehr weg warst." Draco schüttelt die Hand ab und widerspricht. „Stimmt gar nicht. Letzte Woche erst war ich was trinken." Millicent seufzt. „Ja", unterbricht sie ihn kühl, „Alleine. Um dich volllaufen zu lassen. Draco, wir sind deine Freunde und wir haben uns jetzt lange genug angeschaut, wie du dein Leben mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand fährst. Also halt nun die Klappe, steig in den Kamin und komm mit auf den Ball. Und benimm dich." Man widerspricht Millicent besser nicht, wenn sie diesen bestimmten Tonfall anschlägt. Deshalb nickt Draco, steigt in den Kamin und lässt sich vom Strudel davon tragen.

Als er die Augen wieder öffnet, findet er sich von Männern in albernen, rot-weißen Kostümen mit Rauschebart umzingelt. „Ich hasse diese Party jetzt schon", murrt er mit düsterem Gesichtsausdruck. Pansy lässt sich von seiner schlechten Laune jedoch nicht im Geringsten beeindrucken. „Wieso?", will sie wissen, „Hat der Weihnachtsmann deine Geschenke vergessen oder was?" Das genügt, um Blaise in prustendes Gelächter ausbrechen zu lassen. „Ihr seid so doof", knurrt Draco, „Echt. So doof."

Millicent presst sich theatralisch eine Hand an die linke Brust, von der Draco insgeheim befürchtet, dass sie demnächst aus dem engen, dunkelgrünen Kleid fallen wird, und ächzt, „Ich bin getroffen. Diese Schmach. Diese Schande. Das überlebe ich nicht." Draco fragt sich, wo zur Hölle er da nur wieder hineingeraten ist. Er hätte es wissen müssen. Er kennt diese Chaoten doch nun wirklich lange genug, um ausreichend Erfahrung im Umgang mit ihnen zu haben. Was ihn scheinbar nicht davon abhält, die gleichen Fehler immer und immer wieder zu begehen.

„Na los", macht Blaise aufmunternd und deutet mit dem Kopf in Richtung einer großen, furchtbar kitschig geschmückten Treppe. Künstliche Schneeflocken und glitzernde Weihnachtskugeln in überdimensionalen Tannen. Draco möchte nach Hause. Schnell. „Gütiger Merlin", murmelt er und krallt sich erschrocken in Pansys Unterarm, was sie kurz aufquietschen lässt, „Wo zur Hölle sind wir hier gelandet?" Er blinzelt verwirrt, bevor er leise und sehr gefährlich sagt: „Wenn ich hier auch nur _einen _verdammten Mistelzweig sehe, dann gehe ich. _Ist das klar?_"

„Na, aber sicher, mein Schatz", zwitschert Millicent mit strahlendem Lächeln und Draco lässt seufzend die Schultern hängen. Es ist so schön, wenn man von seinen Freunden ernst genommen wird. Glaubt er. „Selbst Schuld", flüstert ihm Blaise ins Ohr, „Wer sich verkriecht, wird nach draußen gezerrt. Und wer keine Verabredungen hat, wird von Panse und Milly unter den Mistelzweig geschubst. Weißt du doch." Ja, er weiß. Aber er findet eigentlich, dass er ein Recht darauf hat, sich in seiner Wohnung zu verschanzen und mit der besten Gesellschaft, die er haben kann, nämlich sich selbst, so viel zu trinken wie nur möglich.

„Sieh dich doch nur um", meint Pansy und breitet die Arme aus, „Da gibt es eine ganze Welt zu entdecken. Hübsche Mädchen in noch hübscheren Kleidern, die nur darauf warten, dass jemand wie du sie zum Tanzen auffordert." Draco zieht skeptisch eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Jemand wie ich, ja?", wiederholt er, „Also jemand, der von der Gesellschaft geächtet wird, der den Todessern angehörte und seit Ende des Kriegs nur herumhängt, weil er keine Ahnung hat, was er mit seinem Leben anstellen soll, während der Rest von euch studieren und arbeiten geht? Ja. Auf jemanden wie mich wartet hier bestimmt jedes Mädchen."

„Ich hasse es, wenn er im Selbstmitleid versinkt", wispert Blaise und Millicent tuschelt zurück, „Wo ihm dieser Zynismus so gar nicht steht. Dafür ist er mindestens dreißig Jahre zu jung." Draco ballt die Hände zu Fäusten. „Ich kann euch hören", teilt er seinen Freunden mit, „Ich stehe direkt neben euch, wisst ihr?" Sie lassen sich nicht stören, während Pansy ihn entschlossen an der Hand packt und die Treppenstufen hinaufzerrt.

„Kein Wort mehr über die Dekoration!", befiehlt sie, „Das hier ist ein Weihnachtsball, also sieht es dementsprechend aus. Wenn du weiter jammerst, besorge ich dir Engelsflügel und eine rotweiße Mütze. Möchtest du das riskieren?" Draco schüttelt stumm den Kopf. Von der Treppe aus geht es weiter in einen riesigen Saal, gefüllt mit Menschen und fröhlichen Stimmen. „Punsch", sagt Draco, „Ich brauche Punsch. Jetzt."

„Säufer", antwortet Blaise hinter ihm, „Heute gibt's für dich nur Kürbissaft und Holunderlimonade. Such's dir aus." Draco ist ein bisschen sprachlos und bleibt abrupt stehen. „Was soll das werden?", faucht er ungehalten, „Denkt ihr, ihr könnt mich vom Trinken abhalten, oder was? Ich bin alt genug, um das selbst zu entscheiden. Und wenn ich den ganzen Abend mit blöden Weihnachtsmännern und beschissenen Kriegshelden und Salazar-verdammt-noch-mal _Harry Potter_ überstehen soll, dann will ich Punsch."

Pansy hat tatsächlich den Nerv, „Potter ist gar nicht so schlimm" zu sagen. Sie erwidert Dracos fassungslosen Blick mit einem gelassenen Schulterzucken. „Was?", will sie wissen, „Er ist mit Dean befreundet. Da ist es ja wohl nicht so abwegig, dass er manchmal auf einen Kaffee bei uns sitzt." Draco starrt sie an. „Seit wann ist es denn bitte _Dean_?", erkundigt er sich kühl, „Und nicht mehr _Thomas_? Oder nennst du ihn vielleicht schon _Schnuckiputz_?" Pansy schaut ihn an, mit diesem Blick, der irgendwo zwischen Trauer und Wut schwankt, und Draco weiß, am liebsten würde sie ihn jetzt in die Schüssel mit Punsch schubsen und er hätte es verdient.

Man verletzt seine Freunde nicht absichtlich. (Aber es tut gut, so verdammt gut, zu wissen, dass man es noch immer kann. Dass man ihnen noch genug bedeutet, um ihnen wehtun zu können.)

Pansy schluckt und dreht sich auf dem Absatz um. Blaise seufzt. „Toll gemacht, Draco", faucht Millicent, „Wirklich spitze. Versuch doch einmal, dich nicht wie ein Arschloch zu benehmen." Sie folgt Pansy durch die bunte, feiernde Menge und lässt die Jungs zurück. „Ich weiß", macht Draco und lässt die Schultern hängen, „Ich weiß, ich bin ein blöder Idiot. Also sag einfach nichts, Blaise, okay?" Blaise nickt und legt ihm eine Hand auf den Oberarm. „Wird schon wieder", verspricht er leise, „Pansy kann dir nie lange böse sein, das weißt du doch."

Draco nickt zurück, auch wenn er alles andere als überzeugt ist. „Ich brauch jetzt was zu trinken", verkündet er und fügt hinzu, „Kürbissaft, schon klar, oder Holunderlimonade. Zwei exzellente Optionen. Soll ich dir was mitbringen?" Blaise schüttelt lachend den Kopf und erklärt, dass er in Richtung Tanzfläche verschwindet, um bekannte Gesichter zu suchen, während Draco sich in die Menge stürzt und versucht herauszufinden, wo die Bar ist.

Eine Gruppe Jungs, die Draco allesamt nicht kennt, hat sich um ein Mädchen und einen großen Kessel versammelt. Draco hat das Gefühl, dass sich dort der Punsch versteckt hat und wirft sein Versprechen über Bord. Pansy ist sauer auf ihn und er ist auf einer verfluchten Weihnachtsfeier mit verkleideten Weihnachtsmännern. Er braucht Alkohol, wenn er das überstehen soll.

„Du kannst dich darauf verlassen, dass dein sogenanntes Spitzenmodell gegen meinen Rennbesen verlieren wird", tönt einer der Jungs gerade laut, „Allein die Aerodynamik der Borsten ist gigantisch." Die anderen Jungs widersprechen lautstark und Draco verdreht die Augen. Er erinnert sich an Zeiten, in denen der neueste Rennbesen sein größtes Problem war, und manchmal vermisst er sie sehr.

„Entschuldigung, darf ich mal?", versucht er, an der Horde vorbeizukommen, um zum Punsch zu gelangen. Er sieht lecker aus, dunkelrot, und riecht nach Zimt und Apfel und Alkohol. Draco seufzt genervt auf, als die Jungen einfach weiterreden. Das Mädchen in der Mitte tut ihm ein bisschen Leid. Es sieht gelangweilt aus.

„Ich will keinen Rennbesen", erklärt es soeben laut und zieht die Aufmerksamkeit der Jungen auf sich. „Nicht?", sagt einer verdutzt, „Dann vielleicht, hm, einen Hauselfen? Einen zahmen Hippogreifen?" „Ein Haus?", bietet ein Anderer an, „Einen Zauberstabbaum?", grinst ein Dritter. Das Mädchen lacht. „Einen Baum, ja", antwortet es amüsiert, „Einen Feigenbaum. Dann muss ich nicht immer welche einkaufen gehen."

Draco reicht es. Er will seinen Punsch und sich nicht mit spätpubertierenden Jugendlichen herumärgern. „Feigen wachsen nicht auf Bäumen", sagt er, „Darf ich mal durch? Ihr blockiert den Punsch."

Die Jungen drehen ihre Köpfe in seine Richtung und mustern ihn kühl. Draco kann, auch wenn er sie nicht kennt, eindeutig von ihren Gesichtern ablesen, dass sie wissen, wer er ist. Und dass es ihnen nicht passt, ihm zu begegnen. Er zieht spöttisch eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Was ist? Habt ihr noch nicht gelernt, gleichzeitig jemanden anzustarren und euch wegzubewegen?", will er wissen und spielt genüsslich seine Arschloch-Karte aus.

Wie Pansy immer so schön sagt: selbst in der unmöglichsten Situation schafft er es noch, der anstrengendste, missratenste, widerlichste, arroganteste, furchtbarste Bengel der Welt zu sein.

Jeder hat ein Talent, denkt er.

„Der Punsch ist für die Gäste, Malfoy", erwidert einer der Jungs schließlich und schaut ihn von oben herab an, „Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass dich jemand eingeladen hat. Todesser werden nicht so gerne gesehen." Bevor Draco ausfallend werden kann ( _Und wehe, du betrinkst dich. Oder duellierst dich. Oder wirfst mit teuren Gegenständen um dich. Oder alles drei._), spürt er eine warme Hand, die sich um sein Handgelenk schließt und seinen rasenden Puls beruhigt. Verflucht sei Millicent mit ihren Heilertricks.

„Nanana", macht Blaise freundlich und lässt gleichzeitig seine dunklen Augen bedrohlich über die Jungs wandern, „Hat da etwa gerade jemand das böse T-Wort gesagt? Das gehört sich aber nicht, so kurz vor Weihnachten." Pansy schiebt sich dazwischen, sie sieht hübsch aus in ihrem blauen Kleid, doch Draco findet, dass sie ihre Handtasche recht gefährlich schwingen lässt. Sie lächelt unverbindlich in die Runde. „Hat hier etwa jemand keinen Spaß?", erkundigt sie sich und klimpert mit ihren schwarzgetuschten Wimpern.

„Keineswegs", grinst das Mädchen in der Mitte, „Wir vergnügen uns prima. Wer wollte Punsch?" Blaise hebt zwei Hände und die Jungs machen murrend Platz, um Draco zu dem Kessel durchkommen zu lassen. Er nützt die Gelegenheit, um unauffällig das Mädchen zu mustern, während Blaise vier Becher mit Punsch füllt.

Dann sagt einer der Jungs „Kommst du, Tori?" und das Mädchen verschwindet. Draco sieht roten, bauschenden Stoff, dunkles Haar und einen lachenden Mund, dann blinzelt er und sieht nur Milly in ihrem grünen Kleid. „Alles okay?", will sie wissen und er schüttelt den Kopf und versichert ihr gleichzeitig, „Ja, sicher, alles klar, warum?" und Blaise drückt ihm sein Glas in die Hand und sie stoßen an und trinken, auf sich, auf die Welt, darauf, dass sie jung sind und schön und dass keiner ihnen das Wasser reichen kann.

„Was ist los?", flüstert Pansy in sein Ohr und Draco ist froh, dass sie ihm offenbar verziehen hat. Er lächelt „Nichts" und spült seine Sorgen mit Alkohol herunter, so wie er es in den vergangenen Monaten immer getan hat. „Und, wer ist noch da?", fragt er beiläufig und schenkt sich nach. Blaise schnaubt, „Niemand von Interesse" und Millicent verdreht die Augen. Draco fühlt sich, als wäre etwas an ihm vorbeigegangen, als hätte er etwas verpasst, was die Anderen wissen und er nicht.

„Warum hat sich Theo eigentlich vor euch drücken können und ich nicht?", wundert er sich und nimmt einen großen Schluck Punsch. Er ist nicht gerade sonderlich lecker und könnte wesentlich mehr Feuerwhiskey vertragen. „Weil Theo sich irgendwo in Europa herumtreibt und nicht wie du tagaus, tagein in seiner blöden Bude sitzt und sich betrinkt", erklärt Millicent, „Der fängt nämlich was mit seinem Leben an, weißt du?" Draco fühlt sich, als hätte er nie fragen sollen. Er hat keine Lust auf eine weitere Moralpredigt, auf eine weitere Diskussion darüber, dass es eine große Verschwendung von unglaublichem Potenzial ist, wenn er weder eine Ausbildung noch ein Studium beginnen will.

„Und die Helden?" Er nippt erneut an seinem Punsch. „Wo sind die? Feiern und tanzen?" Pansy verdreht die Augen, nimmt ihn an den Schultern und dreht ihn so, dass er den ganzen Raum überblicken kann. „Schau dich um", wispert sie ihm ins Ohr, „Schau dich um. Gibt es da kein einziges Mädchen, das dich auch nur irgendwie interessieren könnte?" Blaise kichert, was nicht gerade hilft.

Draco lässt die Augen über die Menge schweifen. „Meine Mutter hat dich gebeten, das zu tun, oder?", sagt er beiläufig und muss grinsen, als Millicent und Blaise laut loslachen. „War es derart offensichtlich?", seufzt Pansy und nimmt die Hände von seinen Schultern, „Also schön, ja. Hat sie. Dann geh jetzt wenigstens auch und sprich irgendwen an, damit ich ihr was Positives berichten kann."

Sie schubst ihn sachte weg und er landet in einer Gruppe fröhlich lachender Damen jenseits der Vierzig, allesamt mit leeren Punschbechern in den Händen und lächerlichen, weißen Flügeln an den Kleidern. Und Draco hatte immer gedacht, Mädchen würden sich ab einem bestimmten Alter nicht mehr als Engel verkleiden. Allerdings bleibt er in der Mitte der Damen hängen und kann sich erst retten, als eine von ihnen über den Saum ihres Kleids stolpert.

„Das war knapp", stellt eine Stimme amüsiert fest und zieht Draco energisch von den kichernden Engeln weg. Er schaut zur Seite und erkennt das Mädchen von vorhin. „Oh", sagt er, „Du bist das. Äh. Danke." „Kein Problem", erwidert das Mädchen und streckt ihm die Hand hin. Draco fragt sich, ob es ihn verwechselt. Oder ob es möglich ist, dass das Mädchen ihn nicht erkennt. „Hi", macht das Mädchen grinsend und greift kurzentschlossen nach seiner Hand, „Ich bin Astoria. Astoria Greengrass. Die Jungs nennen mich Tori, aber, unter uns: ich kann den Namen nicht ausstehen." Draco ist zu verwirrt, um seine Hand wieder wegzuziehen. „Draco Malfoy", stellt er sich langsam vor und hat endlich Zeit, das Mädchen – _Astoria –_ genauer zu betrachten.

„Ich weiß", sagt sie und strahlt ihn an. Ihre Lippen sind voll und geschwungen, nicht nur, wenn sie lächelt, sondern auch wenn sie redet, was sie direkt wieder tut. „Meine Schwester war im gleichen Jahrgang wie du", erzählt sie, „Daphne. Du erinnerst dich?" Sie streicht sich eine dicke Strähne dunklen Haars aus der Stirn und schaut Draco erwartungsvoll an. Ihre Augen sind groß und so blau wie Pansys Kleid und bevor Draco etwas erwidern kann, steht Daphne hinter ihrer Schwester, sagt „Was tust du da, Tori?" und zieht sie weg.

„Na, das war ja überaus erfolgreich", ertönt Blaises Stimme an Dracos rechtem Ohr, „Wie hast du es denn geschafft, die zwei reizenden Damen zu verscheuchen?" Draco versucht, nonchalant zu sein. „Ich habe mich nur vorgestellt", sagt er leise und wenn man ihn nicht gut genug kennt, kann man die Wut und Trauer nicht herausfiltern. Blaise kennt ihn gut genug, um ihm den Arm um die Schultern zu schlingen, in aller Öffentlichkeit. Blaise weiß, dass es schwierig sein muss, von ganz oben nach ganz unten zu fallen.

„Tanzt du mit mir?", grinst Blaise und klimpert mit den Wimpern, „Biiittee?" Er macht einen Schmollmund und Draco muss lachen. „Nein, du Verrückter", schüttelt er den Kopf, „Ich will meinen Ruf doch nicht vollständig ruinieren, indem ich mich mit dir sehen lasse." Blaises Grinsen wird breiter. „Du hast ja nur Angst, dass ich besser tanzen kann als du", sagt er herausfordernd und Draco stellt sein leeres Punschglas ab. „Vergiss es, Zabini."

Sie tanzen bis Mitternacht und überlassen es Pansy und Millicent, Smalltalk mit ehemaligen Klassenkameraden zu halten. Draco kann nicht glauben, wie viel er verpasst hat in anderthalb Jahren. Pansy ist in einer Lerngruppe mit _Dean Thomas _und _Ernie Macmillan_. Millicent unterhält sich mit Ginny Weasley und macht anzügliche Bemerkungen darüber, dass sie wohl kaum einen Fruchtbarkeitstrank nötig hat, bei _den _Genen. Die Welt hat sich weitergedreht. Nur Draco ist noch da, wo er war, als der Krieg zu Ende ging.

Er sagt Blaise, dass er eine Pause braucht und beobachtet amüsiert, wie sein bester Freund davon schreitet, um zu flirten, um über seinen Liebeskummer hinwegzukommen. Das Leben scheint ziemlich einfach zu sein, wenn man Blaise Zabini ist, aber Draco weiß, dass der Schein trügt.

Pansy hat ihm vorhin erzählt, dass es einen Balkon gibt und Draco braucht dringend frische Luft. Er hat, nach den zwei Gläsern Punsch, Wort gehalten und nur noch Holunderlimonade getrunken und gerade ist er wirklich dankbar dafür, weil sein Kopf sich nicht so merkwürdig anfühlt wie sonst, wenn er alleine in Pubs unterwegs war.

Die Nachtluft ist kalt und schmeckt nach Schnee. Auf den Dächern Londons glitzert Frost und Draco kann seinen eigenen Atem in kleinen Wölkchen davon fliegen sehen. Er schlüpft aus seinem prachtvoll bestickten Festumhang und krempelt die Hemdsärmel nach oben. Die Winterkälte nagt an seiner Haut und er schlingt die Arme um sich selbst, aber er zieht den Umhang nicht wieder an. Er will einen Augenblick lang er selbst sein und nicht der Schatten längst vergangener Tage.

„Hi", sagt jemand neben ihm, „Tut mir Leid wegen vorhin."

Draco dreht den Kopf nach rechts, wo Astoria Greengrass gerade die Tür zum Balkon hinter sich zuzieht. Sie lächelt ihn an, ein bisschen verlegen vielleicht, aber hauptsächlich unbefangen. Der Wind bauscht ihr Kleid auf und zerzaust ihre Haare.

„Schon okay", meint er und schaut wieder auf die Dächer, die ihnen zu Füßen liegen. Er hört Astorias Absätze klackern, als sie näherkommt und sich neben ihn stellt. Sie grinst ihn an und Draco denkt, dass er verlernt hat, wie man mit Menschen umgeht. Falls er es je gewusst hat. „Nee, nicht okay", widerspricht sie, „Die Jungs waren nur genervt, weil ich mich nicht für ihre blöden Rennbesen begeistern konnte und Daphne findet, du bist kein passender Umgang für mich. Sie hat mir verboten, mit dir zu reden."

Draco zieht die Augenbrauen in die Höhe und erwischt sich dabei, wie er ihr Grinsen erwidert. „Du hältst wohl nicht viel von Verboten, was?" Astoria schüttelt den Kopf und sieht ihn einfach nur an. „Vielleicht solltest du trotzdem besser zu deiner Schwester gehen?", schlägt er vor, „Es ist Weihnachten. Ich will keinen Familienstreit hervorrufen." Sie verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. „Sehr rücksichtsvoll von dir", grinst sie, „Aber ich gehe, wann ich will, wohin ich will und mit wem ich will."

„Gratulation", sagt er trocken, „Mit mir hast du definitiv die Person erwischt, mit der du nicht gesehen werden willst." Sie legt den Kopf schief und mustert ihn. Sie ist nicht im Geringsten wie die Mädchen, die Draco stets angeschaut hat (sie ist auffallend und laut und umschwärmt und sie trägt _Rot_, bei Salazar), und er fragt sich und sie, „Warum ich? Da drinnen steht vermutlich deine Gruppe von Verehrern und wartet auf dich."

Sie lacht. „Du bist launisch", antwortet sie unumwunden, „Du bist stolz und arrogant und schlecht gelaunt. Und damit bist du der erste interessante Typ, der mir heute Abend begegnet ist."

Draco ist tatsächlich einen Moment lang sprachlos.

Astoria zuckt die Achseln. „Ich muss wieder rein. Heute Abend ist das erste Mal, dass ich offiziell Punsch trinken darf, das muss ich ausnutzen." Sie dreht sich um und bleibt kurz vor der Tür noch einmal stehen. „Übrigens", sagt sie und wartet, bis Draco sie anschaut, „Was hattest du eigentlich in Kräuterkunde? Klar wachsen Feigen auf Bäumen. Und du hättest dir ruhig einen anderen ersten Satz ausdenken können. Wie macht sich das denn, wenn ich später mal unseren Kindern erzähle, wie wir uns kennengelernt haben?"

Sie ist vom Balkon verschwunden, bevor Draco sich eine ansprechende Antwort hat einfallen lassen.

Zwanzig Minuten später, als Pansy ihn abholen kommt, steht er noch immer dort und denkt nach. Mittlerweile ist er sich sicher, dass es einfach nichts gibt, was er hätte erwidern können. „Panse", macht er, „was hältst du davon, wenn ich anfange zu studieren?"

Er ist 19 und das Leben hat ihm lächelnd die Hand hingehalten.


End file.
